Broken
by Hanya625
Summary: Ukitake is captured and tortured by the enemy, and Aizen's twisted experiments have born poisonous fruit. What will this mean for not only the future of Ukitake but for the entire soul society? Beast series #1. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

 **Prolog**

Hueco mundo was a special kind of hell for squad 8 captain Shunsui Kyoraku, mostly because of the lack of sake' if he was totally honest with himself but really with all the sand everywhere he was miserable and probably would still be so even if buzzed. Ukitake had stayed behind to help guard the wounded in the camp, mostly lower ranking soul reapers and most of them not even seated officers, and Kyoraku was currently perched in a tree (or what passed as a tree here) and was using his high vantage point to look out for pesky menos. The Gillian variety had been plentiful since they'd gotten here, hence the wounded back at camp, though they hadn't yet found a pattern to their appearances or what they seemed to be after. Aizen was still up to kami knew what, and the fact that he'd been quiet for so long even with captains in his territory didn't sit well with Kyoraku; he had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake and it had been plaguing him since well before they'd gotten here.

He glanced back towards camp which was no more than five miles away and everything seemed quiet but the unease he felt only worsened and he narrowed his eyes as he straightened; he made his way back slowly just in case his feeling was right and he was walking into an ambush, but when he entered the campsite what he found was even worse. Bodies were flung everywhere, the temporary shelters they'd been in were crushed, and the most bone chilling of all was the white outer robe and shihakusho of the squad 13 captain Jushiro Ukitake which had been carefully hung on a large bone white stick as a taunt. Kyoraku rushed forward without thinking but whatever had done this was already gone, and as he frantically scanned the bodies for a head of familiar white hair he felt both hopeful and sick when he didn't see Ukitake among the dead

'They took him, possibly alive, but why?' he tried to block out the looks he'd seen Aizen give to Ukitake more than once before his betrayal, the ones the squad 13 captain had been blissfully unaware of that spoke of lust among other darker things, but they swam before his eyes and he hunched over and fought the urge to throw up 'If he touches one hair on your head, Ju, I will eviscerate him,' he thought as rage filled him and he turned towards the large building in the distance with new purpose 'Hang on Ju, I'm coming,'

 **Chapter 1**

Ukitake felt the sting of claws in his back but he hardly flinched, the scars there had built up pretty thickly over the last few months, and when the male behind him rammed his cock into his ass Ukitake clenched his jaw to hold in the whimper that he knew would only further arouse the creature. Arrancar, the humanoid hollows, as well as adjuchas, the more animalistic hollows had all come through here at one time or another but Aizen was by far the worst. All fucked him in one way or another, but Aizen refused to leave until Ukitake was broken and bloody on the now rare occasion he decided to come and play. He'd been a constant for the first week of Ukitake's captivity but a large tremor had rocked the building and Aizen had been less frequent since then. The hollow behind him quickly finished, it seemed that most of them did once they were inside him, and got bored with Ukitake's lack of reaction so he slapped his ass once and left as Ukitake slumped a bit.

He was currently chained by his wrists which were held above his head in the center of a white room that was splattered with his blood, and he'd been that way for days if his sense of time wasn't totally messed up, so his arms had long since fallen asleep and his feet were barely touching the ground. He chanted kido spells in his head to ignore the sound of cum dripping from his ass and onto the floor, his spirit energy sealed away before he'd awoken that first day so he wasn't able to actually use any of the kido he knew but it helped him stay sane. The rest of the day passed in relative quiet, but after what Ukitake sensed was probably dinner time the door behind him swished open and Ukitake waited to see what would happen next and he felt his skin go cold when a familiar pink flowered kimono that was stained in blood and shredded practically beyond recognition was tossed into his line of sight. It landed on the floor with a wet plop and Ukitake could only stare in disbelief as tremors shook his body

"Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8, and a dear friend of yours as I recall," Aizen said from behind him, his footsteps slowly drawing him closer though Ukitake was beyond hearing him now as several tears escaped his eyes "finally, some emotion!" he exclaimed then his face hardened again "And all it took was me killing your best friend," Ukitake's gaze snapped up to Aizen's face, seeing the sparkle of triumph in his eyes, and he let out a cry of denial as he crumbled. He sobbed brokenly for hours, then just as he was starting to calm down he'd see Kyoraku's blood stained kimono and the dam would break again. One of the arrancar let him down at Aizen's order at some point but Ukitake stayed crumpled where he'd fallen, not flinching when Aizen rammed his cock down his throat, and even swallowing what he'd before been spitting out as his mind completely shut down.

The man he had loved for decades was dead; there was no more reason for him to fight.

Kyoraku burst into yet another empty room with a curse and turned to hurry to the next one, this damned place of Aizen's was the size of a city by itself and with all the dangers lurking here even after that bastard's defeat it had been talked about not so quietly about the soul society just leaving it to the hollows as nature intended.

The only problem with that was Kyoraku was still convinced that Ukitake was in here somewhere.

Yamamoto had granted him three days to search for the missing captain and Kyoraku was currently on day three and a half, only still searching because the old man had probably forgotten about their agreement or he himself wanted Ukitake found. Kyoraku got to the end of yet another hallway and kicked in a door, relieving a bit of the anger he felt but not by much, and he was about to turn away but his eyes darted to the side and he froze when he saw the form hunched there. Ukitake was so white he practically blended in to the room, the only reason Kyoraku had even seen him was because of a smallish bruise on his hip that looked to be in the final stages of healing. His hands were bound behind his back and he was lying on his side facing away from the door, and when Kyoraku rushed to him the other man didn't twitch a single muscle making Kyoraku fear the worst

"Ju!" he called in a panic and knelt behind the other man, fear a living creature in his chest until he reached out a shaking hand and found warm flesh. He carefully untied his wrists, noting with no small amount of rage all of the scars that littered Ukitake's back, and when he flipped Ukitake over to look at his face he felt his already cracked heart fracture further when he saw the vacant look in Ukitake's eyes. The squad 13 captain's body was here, but his mind appeared to have completely shattered "Ju, can you hear me?" he asked as he helped the other captain sit up but it was as if the other man were a soft warm doll, he didn't move a muscle on his own, and when Kyoraku lightly patted his cheek to see if he'd gain a reaction he got nothing. He gathered Ukitake to his chest with a sob, relief a bitter sweet feeling as he stood to his feet a moment before a hell butterfly came into the room with old man Yama's decision that they were out of time "I found him," he croaked "I'm bringing him home,"

Head captain Yamamoto listened to the message a hundred times before Kyoraku stepped with Ukitake through the senkaimon that brought them home, his heart breaking as a parent who'd lost a child, and he feared as he watched Kyoraku walk towards the squad 8 barracks that he might soon lose them both. He'd known for a long time of their feelings for each other, and as things were Ukitake would never be himself again and Kyoraku was smart enough to know it. The squad 8 captain had fulfilled his duties by bringing Ukitake home, and Yamamoto could only pray that Ukitake would show some sign of recovering or Kyoraku was as good as dead right along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyoraku went straight to the bathroom when he got home, ignoring everyone around him in the interest of getting the stench off of himself and Ukitake, and when he took off the captain's robe he'd draped him in and set the man in the tub and began to fill it he reached for Ukitake's shampoo which was a sandalwood sort of smelling stuff that he'd always preferred to Kyoraku's own shampoo. He opened the lid and set it aside and took up a cloth and soap to wash Ukitake's arm, and as he slowly washed he noted that Ukitake's eyes twitched behind his lids before going still again. He glanced up as he worked and though Ukitake's expression didn't change Kyoraku was relieved to see the lines around his mouth beginning to soften as he relaxed a little

"That's right Ju, you're home now," he murmured softly "I'll be with you from now on, it'll be okay," he knew he couldn't promise that last part, but he saw a tear form in the corner of Ukitake's eye and slowly escape down his cheek in response. Kyoraku wiped at it with the dry part of the back of his hand and he thought he felt Ukitake lean into his touch but the squad 13 captain's face remained blank. Kyoraku washed Ukitake's arms and chest, marveling anew at his friend's lean strength and wondering just how he'd kept up his physical form while in his captivity, his chest was covered in scars though not as many as his back and as Kyoraku's hands washed lower he noticed Ukitake began to shiver and his fingers twitched in agitation "It's ok, Ju," he soothed "I'm just gonna wash you," Ukitake didn't respond or stop shaking, so Kyoraku worked quickly and moved on to his back. His eyes welled with new tears as he washed the scars that had built layer upon layer and when he moved his hands down to wash Ukitake's ass he felt Ukitake's trembling slow to a stop which made Kyoraku frown. It seemed Ukitake was used to his ass being touched but he still didn't like his groin area being bothered, but Kyoraku couldn't blame him after what he suspected Ukitake had been through this last six months. Kyoraku moved on to wash his legs, then his hair and when he began to carefully rinse the now silky white mass he watched with rising emotion as Ukitake's body relaxed into a true and deep sleep and he gave him a watery smile though Ukitake continued to sleep.

It was dark now, the sky covered with millions of tiny stars, and Ukitake felt as if he hadn't seen a night sky in an entire lifetime. He watched the sky long after Kyoraku had finally passed out from exhaustion, his hand held firmly in Kyoraku's grasp despite his slumber, but Ukitake couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Part of him feared this was just a dream, and he didn't want to go back to Los Noches, he wanted to stay here where the air itself seemed to wrap him up and welcome him back. Kyoraku snored softly, the sound familiar and soothing, and when the sky began to lighten with the coming day Ukitake's gaze automatically moved to the dresser by the door where he spotted a familiar green basket and a tea pot.

He stood on legs that were unsteady, but he had felt worse before so he didn't let it bother him, and he walked over to the pot and filled it with water before setting it on the hot plate and waiting, watching it steam gently as it heated. Watching the pot until it started to whistle, he heard Kyoraku startle awake behind him but he didn't turn to him, too intent on this familiar and long denied task, and when he finished pouring his tea he reached for the jug that was nearby and a serving dish Kyoraku rarely bothered with and brought them all outside to the porch where Ukitake sat and watched the sky for the few seconds it took for Kyoraku to stumble out after him

"Ju?" the other man ventured but Ukitake didn't speak, it had been so long since he'd formed words that he wasn't really sure he remembered how, instead he offered the jug to the other man while continuing to watch the sky lighten with soft pinks and oranges. Kyoraku settled by his side and took the jug but he set it aside and was too intent on Ukitake to watch the sky, Ukitake could feel his gaze on him filled with unspoken questions but he didn't voice any of them. He simply watched Ukitake watch the sky, and when the sky was a light blue filled with fluffy clouds a few minutes later Ukitake finally took a sip of his tea which tasted somehow sweeter knowing he'd made it himself in the soul society where he belonged. He closed his eyes for a moment to relax as he always had before, but then he saw a flash of a nightmare and his eyes snapped open again and he had to set his tea down to keep from shaking it right out of the cup. He felt Kyoraku's fingers touch his hand and he looked down to watch the bronzed and hairy hand so unlike his own hands as Kyoraku calmed him with that simple touch

'I'm just… so glad you're alive,' he wished he could say, the part of him that had loved and still loved this man knew that everything would work out now that they were together again, and he turned his palm up to take Kyoraku's hand and he heard the other man's startled indrawn breath 'I really must have been nonresponsive when he found me,' he mused 'if such a little thing thrills him,' Ukitake looked back to the sky, unable to meet Kyoraku's gaze when he felt so guilty for believing he was dead in the first place, and they sat in silence for most of the rest of the day as Ukitake just allowed himself to absorb the reishi his body had so missed. He stood when Kyoraku left for a few minutes, no doubt to get some food, and Ukitake shrugged from the sleeping robe Kyoraku must have dressed him in before going to Kyoraku's closet where Ukitake had kept a spare robe just in case of bloody messes in the past. He shrugged it on and looked around, a bit lost but knowing he was missing something as he tied his belt but then he realized what it was when he took a few steps and noticed they were light on one side.

Sōgyo no Kotowari was gone.

He looked around for it, growing increasingly frantic until Kyoraku came back with, as previously guessed at, a tray of food for them both but upon seeing Ukitake's distress Kyoraku put it down and went to him

"What is it Ju?" he coaxed and Ukitake tried to pull away to keep looking but Kyoraku held his hands tight to keep him still "I can help, what is it?" Ukitake reached a helpless hand to his hip and finally looked up at Kyoraku's face to see realization dawn "Sōgyo no Kotowari is safe, Aizen left it behind with your clothing when he took you," he soothed "I hid it in your room, we can go get it whenever you're ready," Ukitake slumped, relief nearly taking him to his knees

'I thought for sure Aizen had…' he shook his head and realized it must have been another of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions… He frowned and looked at Kyoraku with a sudden feeling in his gut that he couldn't ignore, something suddenly seemed… off. He took a step back as suspicion bloomed, and he realized with a sickening feeling that Kyoraku's face wasn't right; he looked younger and… sober. Ukitake took another step backwards and held his hands up in front of him when Kyoraku took a step forward, his expression almost believably concerned, and Ukitake shook his head and whispered "Aizen," Kyoraku's face twisted into a frown then a smirk when he decided he was done playing

"Aww, what gave me away?" he purred in Kyoraku's voice and Ukitake felt sick when he grabbed Ukitake's wrist and yanked him closer "Was it the fact that I couldn't stomach the cheap sake you set out for me?" he wrenched Ukitake's head back by grabbing a fist full of hair and Ukitake yelped, making Aizen chuckle "Ah, seeing your love again has made your reactions all the same as the day I brought you here; I'll have to remember that next time you begin to bore me," he said then bit his neck hard and Ukitake whimpered and pushed against his chest to try and escape as tears escaped his eyes.

Kyoraku tried to soothe Ukitake as he whimpered in his sleep, the sound breaking his heart as he lightly patted the cold sweat from his forehead, and he wondered for not the first time why he had been asleep for so long. They'd been back for a week, and it seemed Ukitake was sinking deeper and deeper into his dreams which evidently were not happy ones

"His body will be struggling to absorb as much reishi as it can after being gone for so long, give him some time to recover," Unohana had said after looking him over and Kyoraku sighed as he trickled a little bit of broth into Ukitake's mouth, hoping some food would help, and Ukitake sucked in a startled breath before he sank back against the bed with a shudder. Kyoraku hoped he wasn't making his dreams worse, but for now he felt helpless and didn't know what else he could be doing. He brushed his fingers over Ukitake's brow, glad he wasn't so chilled anymore, and he carefully tucked the blankets around him before feeding him a bit more. He seemed to take this one a little better and after a short while Ukitake had drank the whole bowl which made Kyoraku feel a bit more optimistic

"How is he?" Kyoraku startled and turned to look back at the door where Yamamoto was standing, attendant free Kyoraku couldn't help but notice, and he wondered just how he'd managed to swing that; the old man never came into the inner area where the barracks were unless he had at least three people following after him

"Resting," Kyoraku said and looked back at Ukitake with a sad sigh "Unohana said he'll sleep for a while now that he's home,"

"Does anyone know what happened to him while he was captured?" Kyoraku winced and admitted

"I have an idea, judging by the scars and how he reacted when I bathed him," Yamamoto didn't ask, so evidently he got the hint

"Has he been coughing?" Kyoraku blinked in surprise and admitted

"Actually no, he's been still and quiet unless he was shaking," he realized and leaned down to listen to Ukitake as he breathed softly in his sleep "he isn't even wheezing anymore," he swallowed a bit difficultly as he slowly sat up again and turned to look at Yamamoto "what does it mean?" Yamamoto remained stone faced

"It could mean nothing, however it could also mean that the one you brought back was not the Jushiro Ukitake that was captured a half a year ago," Kyoraku shook his head

"I don't understand, he-"

"We cannot be certain until he wakes up and we can judge by his behavior," Yamamoto interrupted, making Kyoraku go cold "keep an eye on Ukitake for now, you will know the truth sooner than any of the rest of us,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ukitake laid with his arms bound by his sides and he yearned to squirm but he remained still when he heard the voices nearby, they murmured quiet things that he wasn't supposed to hear and he quickly forgot what they said when he felt the soft touch to his cheek and heard his voice. It was soft and pained, his touch infinitely tender, but Ukitake shied away from the illusion for fear of having his heart ripped open again. He whispered softly to Ukitake, trying to calm him, but Ukitake squirmed away from his touch and found himself in the sudden cold which made him shiver. He was gathered to a warm chest and settled back into a sleeping pallet- Ukitake frowned in confusion; the entire time he'd been here no one had given him a place to sleep or clothing to wear. He slowly opened his eyes, confusion making it hard for his brain to register what he was seeing, but then he saw Kyoraku settling in to sit by his side and Ukitake's entire body went stiff. He launched a kick upwards and very nearly clipped the squad 8 captain's jaw with his heel, but Kyoraku jerked back at the last moment and when Ukitake hunched over into a crouch he saw the wide eyes of the imposter staring at him as if in disbelief. Ukitake panted as his heart raced wildly and when the imposter Kyoraku stood and held out placating hands to him Ukitake felt his upper lip tremble upward in an animalistic snarl that immediately froze Kyoraku

"Kami, Ju, what did they do to you?" he whispered in horror and Ukitake flexed his fingers, his claws a familiar by now feeling, and Kyoraku's eyes widened further when they caught sight of his claws. Ukitake slowly lumbered upright, his limbs trembling with adrenaline, and when Kyoraku looked at his face Ukitake bared his fangs then launched at him again.

Ukitake, or rather the animal that he had changed in to, was a relentless and powerful fighter; the fact that he had stayed leanly muscled while in captivity suddenly made perfect sense to Kyoraku as the two fought hand to hand, which they hadn't done for years. Ukitake moved with lethal grace and Kyoraku could do nothing but defend himself, not that he'd have taken a chance to attack even if he'd be able. Ukitake's fangs flashed as he snarl in defiance and leveled a roundhouse kick at Kyoraku's head which he barely managed to get under, and when he grabbed Ukitake's ankle and flipped him onto his stomach he pinned him there and held him as the smaller man struggled beneath him

"Dammit, Ju, I will not fight you like this!" Kyoraku grunted with effort and finally managed to flip Ukitake over and pin Ukitake's arms above his head after getting nicked on the cheek, and the effect was instantaneous; Ukitake's entire body went limp and Kyoraku looked down at him in confusion as Ukitake's more animalistic features faded leaving him looking like himself again. His eyes fluttered for a moment before slowly opening and when they landed on Kyoraku this time he shivered and looked away

"I will do whatever you ask of me, you already know that, please don't… don't look at me with his eyes," Ukitake whispered hoarsely and Kyoraku shook his head, not understanding

"What are you talking about, Ju?" he asked, too confused and upset by his words to be happy that he was awake and talking, and Ukitake shivered again

"Please," he whispered and Kyoraku frowned and lifted his body up a little to better see Ukitake's face

"Ju, it's Shunsui," he said, trying to get to him "I don't know who you think I am but it's me, not anybody else," he brushed Ukitake's hair from his face to get a clearer view and felt the resulting shudder "What can I do to make you believe me?" Ukitake shook his head

"Please just fuck me and leave," he begged and Kyoraku's blood went cold, wishing to every god there was that he could go back in time and gut Aizen as he so richly deserved. He tilted Ukitake's head up and kissed him a little desperately and Ukitake went utterly frozen, Kyoraku watched with his eyes open as Ukitake slowly melted and his eyes fluttered closed. Kyoraku sighed softly with relief, he'd been so sure he was about to get bitten, and when Ukitake kissed him back Kyoraku groaned softly and cradled his cheek in his hand. He felt Ukitake go soft again, but this time it wasn't limp and without interest, but instead squirming and sweetly submissive and when Kyoraku pulled his head back he was relieved to see warmth in Ukitake's eyes as he looked up at him "Shunsui…" he whispered, awed "you… you've never kissed me before," Kyoraku ran his thumb over Ukitake's cheek and muttered

"I didn't want to break you, if you weren't sick then you were just too damned proper for me to even suggest what I really wanted," he brushed his lips over Ukitake's again because he couldn't help himself then he rolled off Ukitake and up to his feet before offering his hand to help Ukitake up, the other man hesitated then carefully placed his hand in Kyoraku's and the squad 8 captain saw immediately why the other man had hesitated.

Ukitake still had claws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ukitake watched silently as Unohana examined him, her touch light and familiar and soothing, and when she got to his face she lightly touched his lower lip and he opened his mouth obediently

"Oh my, and you say they grow longer when he's fighting?" she asked Kyoraku who was hovering a few feet to Ukitake's left

"His claws grow longer too," he said and Ukitake swallowed nervously at Unohana's suddenly intense look

"Do you recall attacking captain Kyoraku?" Ukitake tried to think of how to make sense of it all and he finally admitted

"I dreamt that Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu's power to make me see him as Shunsui, so when I woke up I thought I was still dreaming or that the dream was real and continuing," he sighed "I'm not sure which is more accurate, I just thought Shunsui was Aizen,"

"Aizen has been captured for over a month now, captain Ukitake," she said and Ukitake blinked, his brain taking a minute to process that one and he finally managed

"I-Ichigo?" in a slightly disbelieving tone and Kyoraku grinned

"And Kurotsuchi got it all on video for the archives, I can show you later if you'd like," Ukitake nodded and looked away when he felt Unohana inspecting his stomach, well aware that she'd found the spots there that he had grown to hate, and when he heard Kyoraku take a few steps closer to see what had drawn her attention Ukitake felt a flush of shame creep up his neck. Not long after he'd been captured, Aizen had begun using him for experiments, and after a particularly painful week Ukitake had passed out and when he'd woken up he'd been… wrong. He'd stopped coughing for the first time in his life, but his relief had been short lived when Aizen had tossed him to a group of hollows; he'd thought he was dead for sure without Sōgyo no Kotowari, but as if his thoughts had summoned his missing zanpakuto Ukitake had felt claws and fangs grow suddenly from his existing fingernails and teeth. Ever since he had been without his zanpakuto, but he'd been able to fight in a style that had been more and more like a mostly upright feline adjucha. He'd noticed the spots on his stomach before, they were only slightly darker than his skin but they looked like the marks on a leopard and evidently they were of great interest to Unohana who began to lightly poke them until Ukitake squirmed. She glanced up and sat up straight again before running down a list of questions

"When did you first notice those markings?"

"Before the claws and fangs appeared,"

"When did that happen?"

"When I was fighting for my life and wishing I still had my zanpakuto,"

"How often did you try to cut them out of your skin?" he saw Kyoraku go still out of the corner of his eye and Ukitake mentally winced; he'd healed so quickly that he hadn't scared but Unohana was too perceptive to have not seen his fingers twitching when she'd been examining them

"Often," he admitted and he kept his gaze averted from them both, not wanting to see the pity that was sure to be in their expressions "I don't know what he did to me, I only know he changed me and those markings won't let me forget it for even a moment," he lifted his hand, doing it slowly to show them both he was in control of himself, and he used his claws to rake his chest from right shoulder down to his left hip cutting through layers of scar tissue but before he'd even settled his arm at his side again he was already healed "The scars are from the first month, after he did whatever he did to me I healed too quickly to scar anymore," he heard Kyoraku leave the room and he evidently barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up and Ukitake felt the flush of shame rise up his neck again 'I must disgust him now, Shunsui has always had a stronger stomach that me,' he thought sadly then felt Unohana's light touch on his shoulder, drawing his attention

"Captain Kyoraku is very upset with what was done to you, seeing those scars neither he nor anyone else can begin to imagine what you've been through," Ukitake didn't respond, after all he didn't have anything to say to such blatant sympathy when he wanted nothing more than to forget what had happened to him "trust him, captain Ukitake," she said softly, which drew his attention to her warm face "you will take a while to get back to a more comfortable head space, but I know captain Kyoraku will help you any way that he can," Ukitake nodded wordlessly and a while after Unohana left Ukitake rose and went outside, standing in the sunshine for a little while before he sighed and closed his eyes. More nightmares pushed to invade by he shoved them firmly away as he tried to recall what life had been like before the whole Aizen thing had started

'Paperwork,' was the first thing that came to mind and he frowned then turned and went back inside, shrugging from his sleeping robe and dressing as he heard Kyoraku retch again, and he smiled sadly and left the room 'I should have admitted my feelings for you so that we could have had a relationship before I became what I am,' he thought regretfully and left the squad 8 barracks to make his way back to his own, he stuck to less traveled roads and dodged any people he sensed that were out this early in the day and made it to his barracks without seeing anyone. He went into his office and went over to his desk where he sat and simply looked around for a long while before he began looking over the forms on his desk; most of it was just requisition forms for supplies to continue rebuilding, and Ukitake signed them and set them aside after carefully reading them. He was at work for a little over an hour when Nanao entered the room and she froze and paled as if seeing a ghost when he glanced up at her

"Captain Ukitake!" she exclaimed in disbelief then she rushed over to the desk and stood close to him as she stammered in a very un-Nanao-like manner "I-it's so good to see you're finally back, sir!" Ukitake tilted his head to the side curiously and remarked

"You're very flustered this morning, lieutenant," she swallowed nervously and fiddled with her glasses

"We were told you were back, of course, but after being gone so long no one expected to see you for at least a month," Ukitake smiled a bit wryly and looked back to his paperwork which was nowhere near as piled up as it should have been

"And you've been helping my squad with the paperwork, is that right?" she nodded and clutched her notebook to her chest

"Captain Kyoraku signed off on those we didn't have authority over but for the most part Kiyone, Sentaro, and I took care of everything else," Ukitake glanced at her in disbelief

"Shunsui Kyoraku, our Shunsui Kyoraku, willingly doing paperwork?" Nanao laughed a little at that but Ukitake could see the touch of sadness in her eyes when she said

"He changed for a while after you were taken; the head captain ordered his return shortly after and he was forced to stay here while others searched, and he threw himself into his paperwork and his training when he ran out of things to read and sign. He was only permitted to leave a week before you were found, and even then he was told he'd have to find you within that time or…" Ukitake nodded, he knew Yamamoto well enough to have a guess. Soul reapers bodies couldn't be just left for hollows to consume; if they could not be found alive they had to be found dead so that their bodies could be destroyed. Ukitake smiled up at her to hide his sudden wishes that he'd been found dead after all

"Well thank you very much for all your hard work, but I'm back now so you can take it a bit easier now," Nanao smiled back and nodded

"Yes sir," she said and with a respectful bow she left and Ukitake went back to his work for only another five minutes before half his squad suddenly burst into his office with Kiyone and Sentaro leading the pack, and the office was filled with happy chatter and welcoming smiles as Ukitake sat back in his desk with a bemused grin

'You never realize how much you miss it all till you have to leave it for a while,' he thought and after another hour of guests from his squad coming in and out Kyoraku finally caught up with him and shooed everyone else out. After closing the door he turned to give Ukitake a look he could only call accusing

"I have been looking everywhere for you," Ukitake indicated the paperwork he'd done, which was most of the stack that had been there when he'd come in

"I would have finished, but Nanao came by and I think Kiyone and Sentaro must have seen her leave and known something was up," Kyoraku crossed his arms

"You were a prisoner of war for a half a year, Ju, no one expects you to just jump back into your work," Ukitake sat back in his chair, part of him yearning to snap but he held the impulse in check. He'd never had a temper before, but it seemed he wasn't quite the same since he'd awoken after whatever Aizen had done to change his body

"I didn't want to keep you from your work, by staying at the squad 8 barracks we were supporting the idea that I need a babysitter and that isn't good for my image as a captain nor yours as a man," he said as calmly as he could and he immediately saw Kyoraku's face darken

"I am less of a man because I want to make sure my best friend is alright after going through hell?" he said quietly, the anger that much more evident because he didn't shout, and Ukitake stayed in his chair though part of him wanted to get up and pace

"You wouldn't want your lady friends to assume that you've gone over to the other side and the longer I stay in your room the more prevalent those rumors will become," he tried to reason and Kyoraku stormed over to him and smacked his hands down on the top of the desk, the swell of his spirit energy making the walls shake as he leaned in close to Ukitake's face

"I kissed you, how more fucking blunt do I need to be with you Jushiro?" he practically snarled and Ukitake sighed softly and shook his head before bridging the gap between them and brushing his lips over Kyoraku's, but he pulled back and stood before Kyoraku could respond

"I understand that you wanted me before all this-" he started as he looked out the window and Kyoraku broke in

"And I still do!" Kyoraku snapped in exasperation "Even if you're a little different, that doesn't mean you aren't you!" Ukitake took a breath, part of him yearning to do anything but this, but he knew that Kyoraku was a visual learner and anything less would solve nothing. Ukitake turned to face him as he shrugged from his top, stopping Kyoraku cold, and Ukitake called his spirit energy which swirled around him in an angry red. He knew he felt more like an arrancar now when he wasn't suppressing his energy, and he hated it more than anyone would ever know. He called more and more, even when he saw Kyoraku's lips ask him to stop though he couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears, and his fangs and claws lengthened as his hair began to bristle with energy like an agitated animal's fur. He felt his skin burning and he didn't have to look to know that the spots on his lower stomach were darkening and spreading over his body and when the burning reached his face, he opened his mouth with a low growl

"This is what you desire?" he asked in a husky growling voice "You would fuck an animal to preserve the illusion that the man I once was has come back home? Do not be a fool!" his spirit energy flared powerfully, beyond even the bankai level before Ukitake finally spun around to face the window again and his energy vanished immediately as Ukitake reigned it all back inside where it could fester without bothering anyone else. He shrugged back into his top, smoothing it in agitated motions to lay the way he wanted, and when he was satisfied he crossed his arms only to feel Kyoraku wrap his arms around his chest which captured his arms as well. Ukitake went still, in complete disbelief that Kyoraku hadn't left him to his own devices after seeing such a display, and Kyoraku whispered into his ear

"I thought you knew? I stopped fucking after we left the soul reaper academy because I was waiting to make love with you," Ukitake could only stare at Kyoraku's reflection in the window, part of him warning him not to get his hopes up, but when Kyoraku turned him and cupped his cheek he didn't resist. Kyoraku settled his lips over his and Ukitake whimpered softly as his eyes fluttered closed, Kyoraku explored his mouth with purpose and Ukitake was soon clutching his shihakusho to help keep himself upright. Kyoraku held him close and pulled back to nuzzle his jaw as he panted "It's only ever been you for me, Ju," he said seriously "All the silly flirting with the ladies, I only did that because it was expected of me and I never took it beyond that," he kissed him again and then cupped the back of his head and clutched him close as if afraid to let him pull to far away "Losing you almost killed me," he admitted in a hoarse voice "but realizing what you were going through when Aizen left your clothes for me to find… Kami, I almost lost it,"

"He brought your kimono to me shredded and covered in blood," Ukitake admitted "he told me he'd killed you," he clung to Kyoraku's shihakusho and felt the squad 8 captain press a kiss to the top of his head

"Ah, Ju, you should have known I couldn't let him kill me when I knew he still had you; one of his lackeys did steal my kimono but the blood it was covered in was one of his buddy's not mine," Ukitake clung to him for a long time, trying to calm his shaking, but then the door slammed open revealing Suì-Fēng and lieutenant Ōmaeda both of which had their game faces on and they didn't even flinch when they saw the two captains locked in an obviously more than just friendly embrace

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13, head captain Yamamoto demands your presence right now. We will take you to him,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ukitake stood in front of Yamamoto with his head bowed, this old and powerful soul reaper that had been as a father to him for most of his life, and he felt the weight of that stare just as much now as he had when he'd been young and in the middle of a scolding. He wasn't sure why he was here, he'd just been standing there for a full 20 minutes and Yamamoto had yet to explain what was going on, but the longer it took him to speak the heavier the weight of that stare felt

"Look at me," Yamamoto suddenly ordered and Ukitake lifted his gaze with a nervous swallow to be pierced by Yamamoto's gaze that demanded he confess, though Ukitake didn't know what to confess if anything at this point "I will not ask what was done to you during your torture, after all there is only so much rage I can feel before the human world suffers, but I need to know what Aizen has done to change you," Ukitake swallowed and shook his head a bit helplessly, wordlessly conveying the fact that he didn't know, and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed before he asked "Where is Sōgyo no Kotowari?" Ukitake closed his eyes, knowing he had no choice but to tell him everything and pray he wouldn't be executed

"It is here, sir," he said in a soft voice and didn't have to look to see Yamamoto's slight narrowing of his eyes which demanded an explanation "I will show you, just… please ask the punishment force to leave," he begged and after a pause and an apparent signal Ukitake felt the 50 members of the punishment force as well as Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda leave and close the door. Ukitake slowly shrugged from his top for the second time that day and he took a breath to steady himself before he looked up at Yamamoto "I understand that it is a sight, sir, just… I can control it, so know I will at no time during this be a danger to you or anyone else," Yamamoto gave him a slight nod, both in understanding and in a demand to continue, and Ukitake let out a breath before he quickly gathered his spirit energy to him. The burning rushed from his gut outward and when he opened his eyes again he saw his violent red spirit energy that surrounded him, he watched at Yamamoto stood and came closer and Ukitake immediately redirected his energy so that it was still present but not touching the head captain

"Can you understand me in that form?" Ukitake nodded once "I see, then your zanpakuto has become your claws and fangs?" another nod and his eyes widened when Yamamoto tossed his zanpakuto back to his chair where it landed with practiced ease against the arm "Then you and I will fight in hand to hand combat; I need to see just how strong you are,"

The sudden swell of spirit energy had Kyoraku launching to his feet and he looked over towards the head captain's office with a feeling of dread in his gut that only increased when he felt old man Yama's power swell in answer

"Oh, Ju, don't…" he whispered, sure that Ukitake had received a death sentence and lost it out of fear, but when he took a step towards the office Byakuya was suddenly there and blocking his path

"You will not interfere," he said in his usual cold voice and Kyoraku felt his own anger rise along with his fear for Ukitake

"I will not let Yamamoto kill Jushiro without defending him," Byakuya didn't budge

"Captain Ukitake is more than capable of defending himself, if that is indeed what is happening behind those doors, but if you would think with your head for a moment and not your heart you would realize that neither of them are displaying an intent to kill. They are both showing quite a bit of power, but you and I both know that head captain Yamamoto favors you and Ukitake above all others. Do you truly believe that he would sentence Ukitake to death and not give him some sort of way of saving himself?" Kyoraku's gaze snapped upward when the ceiling went flying and his eyes widened when he saw Ukitake leap upward to chase after Yamamoto and as the two clashed a wave of spirit energy pulsed over the entire area creating a gust of wind so strong it nearly knocked Kyoraku and Byakuya over. Kyoraku ignored his flying hat as a lost cause and watched as the two fought, in awe as he realize Ukitake was holding his own and he realized as well that Byakuya had been right; Ukitake and Yamamoto were both fighting with great power and skill but Ukitake wasn't using his claws and ryujin jakka was nowhere in sight.

The pair suddenly landed hard a few buildings away and when the dust cleared Kyoraku saw that Ukitake had changed back into his more human appearance, and in his hand… was Kyoraku's hat. A sudden bubble of laughter escaped Kyoraku's throat and soon he was howling with laughter and hugging his midsection as relief flooded him, he felt a shadow fall over him and he wiped at his eyes as Ukitake set his hat on his head with a bemused look that only made Kyoraku laugh harder

"Starting in one month," Yamamoto said from behind them and Kyoraku managed to collect himself to look back at the head captain "you, Jushiro, will begin instructing the other squads in hand to hand combat along with Suì-Fēng, and Yoruichi," he said and Kyoraku was relieved to see the slight smile that curved one side of his mouth "With these new powers of yours and the absence of your life-long illness, I see many advantages in your future," he turned back towards his chamber with one last order thrown over his shoulder "Oh, and I don't want you anywhere near the squad 13 captain's office until then. Go and spend some time with Shunsui," Ukitake blushed and Kyoraku couldn't help it, he laughed like a crazy person all over again.

 **Epilog**

That evening Ukitake was sitting up on top of the roof star gazing, in shock he decided since right now he was still a bit worried about the future, but after a little while Kyoraku came up behind him and knelt to wrap his arms around his chest

"I was thinking about a bath, care to join me?" he murmured and pressed a kiss to Ukitake's shoulder making the pale man shiver with anticipation

"I'm, uh, not sure that's a good idea," he said, trying to be tactful, and he felt his cock harden and twitch with interest at the mere thought of being naked next to Kyoraku in the hot water. The squad 8 captain nuzzled his neck and murmured into his ear

"Come on, Ju, I'll wash your back for you," he coaxed and chuckled when Ukitake shivered, turning his head to face him as Kyoraku's face sobered "I won't push you, I just want to touch each other a bit and get you used to the idea," Ukitake gave an ironic smile at his words and Kyoraku winced and opened his mouth to apologize but Ukitake silenced him with a quick but sweet kiss

"I hope you kept my shampoo, because I swear if I leave that bathroom smelling like flowers I will have to bite you," Kyoraku smirked and kissed him again then straightened and Ukitake watched him leave with a small smile when Kyoraku called over his shoulder

"I'll come get you once I'm done hiding your shampoo,"


End file.
